The Guardian
by Luna Adair
Summary: Rapheal, though tough and fierce on the outside, has an exceptionally soft core. :) This is just a little one-shot exploiting that fact. ;)


Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles (obviously!) Else I'd be doing awesome things with them! :P

Rating: T for some violence and language... oops

A/N: This one-shot takes place in the 2k3 verse and it's for the **Writer Nexus March Challenge of 2017.** Honestly, I couldn't make out what kind of trophy it was in the pic, so I just made something unique! 

* * *

**_The Guardian_**

*Raph's POV*

I was out for a stroll, well, more like a jog looking for some thugs ta bash in their heads and have fun. Then I thought I'd stop by and visit Mrs. Morrison, jus' ta see how she was doing. When I neared her place something seemed off. _Okay, a slightly open door is DEFINITELY not right. Looks like the lock has been forced._

I didn't wait another second ta barge in. I grabbed my sais from my belt, then flung open the door and ran in. I heard some scuffling coming from the living room and a muffled yell. There were two goons; one holding a 45 mm to Mrs. M's head and the other was collecting all of her possessions. "Let the lady go! You scumbags!"

The burglars looked up in astonishment. "What the heck are you!?" Number One said.

"Raphael? Is that you!" asked a very scared Mrs Morrison.

"Shut up, woman! And I don't care, just shoot the thing!" yelled Two.

I charged straight at them, my vision going red from the rage I was feeling. _How DARE they try ta harm Mrs. M! They WILL PAY!_ I dogged the flying bullets and connected my fist squarely with One's jaw. I heard a nasty crack. His head snapped back and he tumbled to the floor. While Two was trying to hastily re-load his gun and awkwardly hold Mrs Morrison, I kneed him in the stomach then rammed my fist straight in his mug. The sound of his nose crunching gave me pleasure.

I turned towards Mrs. M and asked her if she was okay. Just as she was about to reply, I glimpsed One out of the corner of my eye lift his hand and fire his gun at Mrs. Morrison. I jumped in the way to shield her from the last bullet. _Dang! How could I forget what Don told me? A 45 mm has six rounds, not five!_ A burning pain coursed through my shoulder and I gasped, but I still jumped on the idiot and beat the crap out of him. I rolled off the goon's prone body, wincing as I sat up. Blood oozed from the wound, coating my arm and plastron with a red sheen.

"Raph are you okay?" asked Mrs. M.

"Yup! I'm fine. Did those thugs hurt _you_ at all?" I stood and walked over to her.

"No, I'm okay, thanks to you, young man. And if you weren't here, then all of my late husband's things would be gone!" tears glistened in her opaque eyes. I led her to a chair and got her seated. "Thank you so much for arriving in the nick of time!"

I rubbed the back of my neck with my good arm. "Shucks! It was nothing, Ma'am! Glad ta help."

Her next question surprised me, although it was more a statement than question. "You got shot, didn't you?" voicing her concern. "Even if I'm blind, I can still smell perfectly fine. And I smell your blood. You need to get to a hospital as soon as possible! Can you walk there? I can call somebody to take you."

"It's okay. Jus' a scratch, really. I'll be fine! Don't worry."

"Oh. Well alright. But before you leave, then, I have something for you. Come with me." Mrs. Morrison rose and walked to her dining room. She went to a china cabinet in the corner of the room and opened the doors. Pulling out a bronze trophy, she handed it to me.

"This was my husband's cricket trophy. He loved the sport! I know it holds no significance to the situation, but I want you to have it, to show my gratitude."

"You don't have ta give a trophy ta me ta show your gratitude!" I stuttered, taking it from her.

"But if you weren't here to protect me, then it would be gone. My husband would want you to have it as well." Appreciation shone in her face.

"Okay." I was shocked that any one would ever give anything to someone like me. "This will forever remind me of ya. Thank you."

"You'd better get going! Are you sure you don't want me to ask someone to take you to the hospital?" She inquired.

"S'okay." I replied. "See ya around, Ma'am!"

"I'll call the police to clean up this mess. Thank you so much again! Take care, Raphael!"

I left her house and hopped up on the adjacent buildings fire escape. My arm hurt like shell, but every pain was worth it. Ta save a lady such as Mrs. Morrison, was indeed a great honour! _I'll get Don ta look at it once I get home._ His silhouette disappeared from the roof within seconds, like a ghost vanishing into the night.

The End

This is one of my _very_ first fanfics...so yeah ^^; it's very cringy but I though I'd share it with y'all. :)


End file.
